


A holiday in the sun

by WHUMPBBY



Series: Sexy times and VLD prompt fills [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien in heat scenario, Allura has both sets of parts and uses them extremely well, F/M, Shiro is a godlike creature, a bit of Lance WHUMP, femdom?, god this is longer than I planned, got a unexpectedly angsty towards the end, seriously, this is filthy, warning: non-con, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHUMPBBY/pseuds/WHUMPBBY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the voltron_kinkmeme that caught my eye, because I love a) the idea of Allura doing the fucking, b) Lance being fucked senseless. </p><p>"Let's say, someway Lance and Allura get stranded/trapped somewhere and sex pollen/gas/goo/whatever situation happens and she is more affected and needs to fuck.NOW. Lance, always willing to help out, decides to help out. What he doesn't expect is that it's not him that's going to go balls deep. Well, he did insist he would do anything for her>.>"</p><p>I twisted it a bit, but hopefully it's still serviceable;]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A holiday in the sun

Lance gasped for air, mouth open, lips swollen and bitten, wet with saliva dripping down his chin. He felt like there wasn't enough oxygen around to fill his lungs with. Maybe, because of the weight that kept crashing into his back, crushing him against the stone floor.

“Please…” He choked out. “ _Pease… I can’t…”_

Allura didn't seem to pay attention to his words  - what was new, then - from his position underneath her, with his cheek to the floor, he could see her from the corner of his eye and she didn't even look at him. But then, surprisingly, she did rise a bit on her elbows, allowing her paladin to pull in a much needed breath - that he immediately spent on a prolonged moan when her hips used the new position to snap sharply forward, almost driving him into the floor.

“I won’t… escape…” he moaned, desperately wishing she understood him. “I won't… promise… _ohgoddamnit_ please...!”

His babbling had no effect; the motion resumed and with every thrust his eyes watered and his breath cut short, as if the primal part that was in charge of the Princess now still wasn't satisfied with punishing his last attempt at getting away. He wasn’t… he was just trying to get his knees under himself. To stop his hip bones from grinding against the rough stone, to…

The low growl in his ear rose in pitch and Lance braced for the last couple of uncoordinated thrusts that reverberated through his spine all the way to his clenched teeth. He will need a week in a medical pod after this is over.

He dared to look up, to see her straining over him, still graceful like a feline, but every muscle tense and on display, skin covered with a fine sheen of sweat, breasts swinging to the rhythm of her movement - heavy and full.

Then she snapped her hips against his ass, pressed as close as possible, almost breaking his spine in the process, making that sound that was a mix between a growl, a purr and a moan of pleasure bordering on pain. Lance understood where it came from - a new kind of breathlessness overtook him when the underside of her cock pressed savagely against his prostate. And stayed there.

Between that and his own hardness rubbing against the ground, he came with a choked up moan, hands uselessly scrambling against the ground in front of his face. Even hit point blank by the orgasm he was still hyper aware of every twitch of Allura’s body as she filled him up with another load. He could feel it inside (and that was something he never even dreamed of experiencing, much less ever wished to), thick and hot, and still so damn plentiful…!

He might have blanked out for a moment… oh, he wished he would.

 

……….

 

It was an obvious trap - nowadays the Universe seemed to conspire against Lance. As if two years of being a bloody Paladin and trying to save Universe’s ungrateful ass were nothing.

The planet was too good to be true - an uninhabited lush tropical paradise, full of edible fruit and friendly fauna. There was a sea, too. Legit, real to God, sea full of warm, slightly salty water. A bit more greener than what Lance was used to, but his brain registered it only peripherally as he raced towards it, unbuckling his suit and shuking it off, splashing into the water like a kid on the first day of summer break.

He stayed in it until he couldn’t feel his toes anymore and got out only to eat and sleep.

Eh, even such a stick in the mud as Keith has managed to unbend for a moment and appreciate the peaceful surroundings. It had to be Heaven.

But, three days in, just as they were about to take their leave, the storm came. And not just a normal, run off the mill, tropical squall. No, this was an electromagnetic storm to rival all of them. Meaning - lions couldn’t fly, the Castle was grounded, and Lance and the Princess ended up stranded on a lonely island in the middle of the raging sea.

That’s how his luck went. Try to show a girl a nice coral reef - end up marooned like a moron. Thank God, there was a convenient cave on the island, big enough to fit them both and protect them from the worst of the elements.    

But that was okay, they had a plan. They had food - Lance planned a nice meal for his Princess, because he was a goddamn gentleman - and Allura didn’t forget her comm like he did. Although, the reception was bad and only got worse as the storm unspooled. Thankfully, everyone were safe in the Castle and so far no one has started to panic yet. Pidge informed them that, according to her calculations, the storm would take a couple of days to quiet down after which the rest of the Paladins will swoop in and pick them up.

“Hold tight,” her voice sounded optimistic even through heavy interference. “...will get you… soon…”

Well, it would seem that his intended bonding moment with the Princess was about to turn into some sort of a ridiculous adventure. Allura, for her part, was a bit distraught, but not openly afraid. She seemer rather excited by the circumstances, so Lance tried to keep the same outlook. And it was easy - until she started to act weird.

 

……….

 

The first time was a blur - he was still so shocked by what he saw when he woke up from a fitful slumber that by the time he got his senses back, he was already laying on the ground, face down, ass up, wrists shackled together and bound to the ground by one large, dark-skinned hand. The other hand was curled around his hip, pulling it up, setting him into position. And then - an unknown weight settling between his naked asscheeks, hot and smooth and it took him decidedly too long to realise what it was.     

The fact that it belonged to the Princess left a sizeable crack in his psyche that will probably never heal.

With as little movement as he was allowed even her shallow thrusts kept dislodging him. He kept losing his leverage, confused above all else by the strength bearing down on him and by the strange growling sound close to his ear.

“What…” He gasped when the hardness moved alongside his crack again and again. “Wha… Princess?”

The growl pitched and she came for the first time. He knew only because he could feel the load splashing against the small of his back, along his spine and, hell, some even reached his hair. Lance froze, mortified, finally aware enough to start tugging on his trapped hands.

No bueno.

“Princess…” He hoped it was her - hell, it looked like her, just… bigger. And wilder. _And with a dick_. “Allura, stop… let go!”

Then, to his growing distress, the hand on his hip moved up, to dip into the mess on his back and dragged it lower. He shuddered when the long, graceful fingers dipped between his cheeks, smearing the ( _Dios mio, what the fuck, what the actual fuck!_ )  come all over his crack.

He bucked and tugged, trying to escape the steel-forged hold, but it did nothing to discourage her. With a low hum, the cock returned into its previous position, hard and ready for round 2.

 

……….

 

He held hope that she wouldn't hurt him even in her sex-addled state. He held on to that hope vigorously, his sanity depended on it.

So far she used her superior strength only to keep him down. Still. Trapped. She had to have some awareness left - otherwise why would she make sure to prepare him enough to take her in?

 

……….

 

“You mean…” Lance squeaked into the comm, trying to raise his voice over the clamour of the storm, keeping one eye on the Princess curled up in the farthest corner of the cave, back to him. “What do you mean… that she’s… what?!”

“Unfortunately, the time has… the alignment…” Coran’s voice kept cutting off. “Her coming of age… ‘s why I decided to land here… peaceful… secluded…”

He rubbed a hand down his face, brain attempting to shut off. “You gotta be kidding!”

The comm crackled. “That’s not a joking... tter, young Paladin!”

No, as it turned out, it wasn’t.

 

……….

 

Lance had these strange dreams that every young man had - all these secret desires brought on by watching too much porn, these shameful fantasies that will never come to pass, but were good enough to get him off from time to time. A dream of a beautiful woman massaging his prostate as she masterfully sucks him off was one of them.

The reality of the situation was very, very different.

After the round number 3 ( _Lance counted, desperately_ ) Allura moved back a bit, her cock, still hard ( _how, damnit, how did she manage?_ ) slipped down the back of his thigh, where she humped it gently against him. He hoped it’s over…

“Please… let go!” He was at the begging point by then. “It _has to_ be enough!”

He could feel warm come slowly dripping from the side of his ribs and did his best to ignore it. He wanted his hands free so he could crawl towards the water and wash it off. He wanted to forget this ever happened. His skin felt strangely tingly and sore  on the small of his back and his cheeks, and it would just be his luck if Altean sperm turned out poisonous, wouldn’t it?

The feel of her fingers delving between his cheeks wasn’t new, but what was new was that they didn’t stop, but kept going deeper, touching him where he’s never been touched by anyone - himself included.   

Lance gasped, shocked still ( _it was the Princess and she was fondling his… his…_ ), embarrassment almost setting him on fire. Then, he jumped in place when one of the fingers circled and pushed and slipped _inside_.

“Distressing” didn’t even start to cover this situation or what it was doing to his head when he was roughly fingered by the last scion of Altean royalty. The ease of the movement confused him briefly ( _they had nothing in the form of lube present_ ), before his brain fired on spare cylinders and remembered her gathering the mess off his back. She was using… her own… _oh God!_

 

……….

 

“Coran, she’s really getting worse! Can I… is there anything I can do to help her?”  

The tortured moans coming from the corner of the cave were raising in volume, easy to hear even through the sounds of the wind and the waves.

“Anything?”

The pause on the other end of the comm should have given him a reason to stop and think it through, but, of course, how was he supposed to know back then.

“It’s… possible.” Coran’s voice barely came out of the static. “If you’re ...illing to help… out…”

“Yes! Yes, I’m willing to help out! As long as Allura gets better!”

Another long pause and he started to think that the connection was severed.

“Well, then… ‘f you’r… have to… stay strong… she will come… you… thank...”

That was when the connection cut and the comm couldn't pick it up again. The storm was apparently reaching its crescendo - Lance hoped that it will be over quickly, because the Princess looked and sounded as if she was in pain. But Coran said that she will come to him, so there was nothing left, but to wait for that moment.

 

……….

 

He didn't connect the dots at first - with the shock, fear and embarrassment taking over most of his brain’s processing power, paralysing him. But then a gasp tore itself out of his throat when another finger pushed its way in, and then one more joined and it stopped being vaguely uncomfortable, and started to sting for real. But Allura kept gathering the slick ( _he refused to acknowledge what it was, he refused!_ ) and slathering it all over his entrance - and it hit him.

She was _slicking him up_ . And there was only one reason why she would  do it - the reason that was bumping into his leg, long and _impossible_.

That realisation almost cost Lance two broken wrists when he surged up and tried to get away, and she stopped him easily with one hand putting crushing pressure on his trapped hands and the other pushing in beyond the limit of pain. He screeched when teeth clasped around the skin on his shoulder, additionally holding him down.

Subdued, he pleaded with whatever was left of his kind, caring Princess to stop, let him go, this wasn't what he wanted - not how he wanted or was ready to do it!

The words fell on deaf ears.

It was even worse when he finally realised that his own cock was half-filled out - the fingering was rough and unwanted, but her fingers skimmed over his prostate often enough to force a reaction out of his body.

Well, he was never hard to excite, to be completely honest, and any kind of stimulation around his crotch was enough to raise his, eh, interest. Still, this was above and beyond the definition of a conflicted boner.

And then, just as he was starting to disassociate a bit, the fingers retreated, he was met with a sudden emptiness and another bout of manhandling. Her knees pushed under his thighs, raising his backside higher, taking away most of his leverage, shuffling close, closer…

“Princess… not that...come on, get a grip! You can’t…!” His panicked babbling ended up in a breathless silence when he was breached again - this time by an object that was thicker, hotter and without much yield. It was him that yielded, actually, his hole putting up a token resistance before the engorged head popped inside, followed by a smooth shaft - stretching him painfully, filling him up.

Lance, for the first time maybe, was lost for words. His lips were open, but no sound came out of them save for a strangled whine of the air escaping his lungs - as if the cock entering him from behind pushed at his diaphragm. It sure felt much bigger than it looked.

He couldn't feel anything tearing, no sting of a wound, the process was smooth enough with the aid of the - slick - but it couldn’t be, could it? This was too much, he felt like he was going to fall apart any minute now.

But when she reached the end and could go no more, hips pressed snugly to Lance’s backside, he was still in one piece. A gasping, struggling, nearly sobbing piece, but still together.

“ _Ah_ -llura… too _ugh!_ much…” He tried to pick the right words, but none came. “Princes… _off…_ ”

No matter, when she finally started to move his brain reset its settings anyway.  

This was not how he imagined his holiday to end.

 

……….

 

The first time she came in him Lance felt an inexplicable urge to crawl out of his own skin. As everything leading up to this point, it took him by surprise - Allura’s moves became more vicious, her voice more desperate as she slammed into him one, two, three times before going completely still. Lance welcomed that stillness with a pathetic amount of relief - his teeth started to hurt from being clenched too tight and his ass was surely broken by now.

He was sticky and already exhausted, he could barely breathe with the weight of the Princess’ transformed body on top of his - she was hot like a forge, but the stone underneath him was cold, and it made for one confusing experience for his body’s central heating systems. His hands were still trapped, held stretched out in front of him, his knees were scraped.

Lance sighed in blissful relief when she started to pull out, thinking that it's over, done with, he’s free to go and die of shame, scolding his dick for pretending to like it. He did not! He was all for ladies, but this…

Something wet dribbled slowly down his inner thigh and the denial he tried to build up in his mind crumbled. Was it…? God, say it wasn't blood!

With a heave worthy of an athlete he’s managed to push them both up, to angle his head in the way that allowed him to look underneath, past his traitor of a cock. There wasn’t much light in the cave apart from the little emergency beacon they’ve had, even less where he was looking, but there was enough of it to surmise that Altean cum was kinda bluish… and that he was never going to get out of the shower.

Lance was going to kill Coran for not telling him the full truth! For not telling him to brave the waves and the wind to get away from the sex-crazed fiend his Princess  apparently turned into every moon-cycle or whatever!

“Please, can I go?” He mumbled out. “You’re done, so… please, let me go…”

The only answer was a low growling sound and the cock lining up behind him for the round 5.

 

……….

 

Lance lost the count of time somewhere after the round 13. Or was it 12? It was hard to tell, because sometimes Allura didn’t pause between the orgasms to recuperate - her shaft never deflated, so she just pushed through it like a machine, drilling his ass relentlessly.

When he came for the first time it was with tears of humiliation and relief, because as fucked up as it was, she was rubbing him the _right_ way and he came without touching his own dick.

Okay, as much as fantasies went, having a solely anal orgasm has never been one of them!

But he had one, and it was a bit mindblowing, a bit terrible and unknown, and he couldn't focus on it properly, because that was the one where the Princess didn't stop and pushed him along with her through that wall. And it felt like being forced through a wall, in the end - when she finally did stop for a moment, Lance fell down like deflated balloon, breathless from screaming and crying, and begging her to stop.  

From that point on she released his hands, probably knowing in some part of her animal brain that he wasn’t about to go anywhere.

He wasn’t. His legs probably wouldn't be able to lift him. He could just lay under her like a helpless mannequin, arranged to her liking, taking her in without protest.

Two orgasms later Lance started to kinda hate his own body. He could be a horndog, sure, but this was just disgusting how it saw nothing wrong with coming time and time again while his thighs were soaked with someone else's come.

Alteans, apparently, were serious about procreation. Lance wasn't sure where all that was coming from, there was no balls big enough in the universe to carry it! Of course, if there were, Allura seemed to be the sole owner of a pair.

God, he was becoming undone at the seams, stitches slowly loosening and pulling apart until this whole scenario became unrealistic  - he was taking part in a very messed up dream, that’s all. Viewed from this point, it could be very disturbing, but also a bit hot. Allura was a beautiful woman that was taking charge of him in the most visceral sense possible until all he could do was to submit and moan tiredly as she drove into him.

 

……….

 

“Wha…?”

He had to blank out, because when he opened his eyes the world was upside down. Okay, maybe no, he was upside down. Laying on his back on the cold floor smeared with ( _don't think about it!_ ) fluids and staring at the low ceiling.

He felt boneless - as if every bone in his body was broken and crushed, and then boiled into jelly. It was hard to breathe. His ass felt numb and his knees burned… but it was over, damn, finally, it was over…

But, the Princess! Where was the Princess!

Not far, as it turned out. It was enough for Lance to lift his head a bit and there she was, sitting cross legged right in front of him, with his spread legs resting on her thighs. For the first time since this - _thing_ has started, he got to see her face in full. And he wished he hadn’t. Because she was still - herself. Allura. But at the same time, not. Her facial features seemed to sharpen, loose some of their girly charm, turned more intent and animalistic. There was no recognition in her eyes, they almost seemed blank, two mirrors of pure blue with the pupils blown wide. She ditched her tank top a while ago, and now he could see her breasts in full, heavier and bigger than he remembered them to be, skin shiny with sweat and the niples dark and swollen.

Lance felt a blush stealing over his face when he realised that he’s ogling his Highness like some pervert. He averted his eyes instinctively, but then remembered that, for all intents and purposes, he’s facing an animal in heat - and his eyes went back to watching it. Just, just the face this time. Just to see if there’s anything worth trying to communicate with… but God, his throat hurt, his voice probably sounded like a scratched record by this point… and he felt weird. Tingly and hot. God… And she was looking at him, intent and laser-precise, right at his… sternum? Huh.

Lance gasped and flinched when Allura finally moved - rose a bit, leaned forward towards him. He moaned in protest, expecting her ( _still very erect and very scary_ ) cock to enter him again. He closed his eyes, expecting the worst - he could try to push her away, but his hands were lying  uselessly by his sides.

His eyes snapped open, however, when the only thing that happened was a fingertip poking him in the chest, right under the left nipple.

“Princess…?” He whispered, thrown off by the strange gesture.

Allura poked him again, first one then the other breast, the look on her face slightly confused.That made two of them, because he had no idea what this new game was.

Lance opened his mouth to ask what the hell - had to swallow once, tried again. “Allur... _ahgoddamnitwhy?!_ ” The words came out in a rush and his body seized briefly when his nipple was pinched and tugged. “No… what are you doing?! No _stopitstopit!_ ”

She did it again, pinched the nub and pulled up, having Lance arching off the ground to follow the move, before releasing it and watching with interest as the abused flesh returns to its former shape. Only to do it again with one, then the other, and then with both at the same time, clearly unsatisfied with the result.

Lance had never hit a girl in the boob, he was raised better than that - but if only his hands would listen to him, he was willing to try… but instead he clenched his weak fingers around Allura’s wrists, hoping to stop the sudden torture. He might have been trying to arm wrestle Shiro, for all good it did.

“What are you doing!” He sobbed, unable to stop the tears from falling. He was such a wreck. “They won't grow any bigger…!”

Was it that? Was this the issue she had with him? That his chest was flat?

Apparently, yes, that was the problem, because not a moment later Lance choked on spit when the Princess dropped down over him so she could fasten her lips around his breast - and _suck_.

That was the strangest thing that happened to him. If his dick was confused before, now all kinds of mixed signals shot through Lance’s brain at the speed of light, blinding him figuratively and literally for a minute or more. It was… he’s never… _oh God._

Allura pulled as much skin as she could into her mouth to gnaw on, seemingly unconcerned with the strangeness of the endeavour. When her prey’s hands went up to stop her, she grabbed them mid-air and effortlessly lowered them back down. She held both wrists in one hand over the prey's head while she moved the other one between its legs and into the warm, slippery place filled with her seed. The prey arched and wailed when she pushed her fingers inside of the wet heat, but the muscles around it caused no resistance as she probed and twisted the digits inside, humming in pleasure as her prey danced on them like a puppet on strings.

Lance could do nothing - it was all so messed up. Having his tits sucked was apparently his secret fetish, because every stroke of Allura’s tongue around his nipple went straight to his dick. And then she started to finger him too, pushing in hard and fast, and he just fell apart under her ministrations. He barely registered when she swapped sides on his chest, leaving the left breast red and swollen, to make the other one match. She kept making this low growl that rumbled through his skin, making him shiver all over. He was so exhausted, he could not cum anymore, but that didn't matter, she was going to make him.

When she finally backed, off both of his tits were puffy and wet with saliva, sprinkled with teeth marks. She covered them with her hands, squeezing gently and rolling the skin around, as if Lance was nothing else than an extremely poorly endowed girl. It kind of made sense in a stray thought his brain managed to push through the fog - if Alteans were hermaphrodites, why would they expect humans to be different?

He sighed a weary chuckle at the silly thought that turned into a moan when the Princess hoisted his knees over her elbows and pushed inside of him in one strong shove. That new position did little for his comfort, but now she could lean down and lick at his tits all she wanted.

He was going to die in there.

Heh, death of sex always seemed more appealing in theory.   

 

……….

 

_“...ance!”_

He came to slowly, mind foggy and limbs useless. He’s managed to open one eye and gaze on the face that swam in and out of focus in front of him. Someone was holding his head up, two strong hands, and he panicked briefly, trying to back away. But there was solid wall behind his back and he couldn’t - not with his body as senseless as it was.

“Lance, calm down, I got you.” The voice, calm and composed, and, ah, _Shiro_.

“Sh...o?” Lance tried to pronounce, but failed. He started having troubles with speaking sometimes after Allura… Allura? “Pr...ss?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Shiro answered the inquiries in the order they came. “The Princess is safe. You are safe, calm down and sleep.”

“Whr…?” God, he was parched. He probably sweated out some twenty pounds in liquids. “Sh...rro?”

“Shh, take it easy, buddy.” A hand stroked over his forehead and he dropped like a stone.   

 

……….

 

The next time he woke up was from the feeling of… warm water beating down on his back, strong shoulder under his chin… a hand on his thigh.

“N… nn!”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Shiro stopped him from flinching back with a gentle voice and even gentler hand on the back of Lance’s neck. “It's okay, it’s me, you’re safe. We’re in the shower in the medical bay. You can sleep in a moment, I just need to, eh, wash you a bit before you can go into the healing pod.”  

Alright, the story checked out. Lance could feel cool tile - they were both sitting on the floor of the shower, Shiro taking most of his weight - he could feel the hum of the Castle underneath the flow of water. And if that was Shiro, he was safe. Shiro was safe - was a god, apparently, to whisk him away from that… that place.

“Nnhh?” Was all he could form in lieu of a question, but somehow it got _something_ across, because Shiro sighed quietly before his hands resumed their soothing motions across Lance’s back and sides.

“The Princess is with Coran, she’s… fine, now. It’s over. We tried to get you two as soon as possible, after Coran told me… what will probably happen.”

If Lance had an ounce of energy left, he would be terrified about his leader, his _hero_ , knowing - seeing him in that place, in that state. “O… othrs?” He forced out when Shiro pushed him back, leaning him on the wall. “They…?”

“They don’t know, I was the one to go and retrieve you.” Shiro answered truthfully and then hissed through his teeth when his eyes fell on the state of Lance’s chest. “Oh, damn, what…” And then he stopped himself, because teeth marks were rather self-explanatory.

Lance chuckled - or tried, levity was hard when one's throat was torn from moaning - and didn't look down. Didn’t need to. “Sh… sh trid t’...give m… tits.” For some reason he found it hilarious and didn’t laugh only because of Shiro's terrified expression.

“Lance…” the black Paladin whispered, eyes soft and full of - pity? Was it regret? Compassion? “I’m sorry.”

He was _so_ not ready for a heart to heart. Damnit, first he needed to rest and let the pod mend him, before he could even attempt to push this whole thing out of his memory.

He poked at Shiro’s arm, at his soaked shirt, and tried for a smile. “Yd… get wt…” he joked. “Yr hnd... ?”

Shiro, always intelligent and kind and godlike, agreed to play the game and batted his hand away. “I’m water-proof.” He smirked before reaching for Lance once more. “Come on, we’re done here, we’ll towel you dry and to the pod with you!”

That he could stand behind.

A bit less behind being carried around bridal-style - by his team leader at that! - but that was unavoidable when his legs felt like they’ve been detached at the hips.

The pod was comfortable, at least, warm and quiet inside. Shiro let him float with a last pat on the head and a quiet “You did well, rest,” that had Lance relaxing in no time.         

Heh, what a holiday that was.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, if you like it, leave me a nice juicy review to bite into ;] who knows, I may write more filth!
> 
> Also I have a tumblr now:) http://whumpbby.tumblr.com/ where you can pop in and we can talk filth;D


End file.
